The Past
by Kamakuramajienje
Summary: What if Honoka saw the dream and the past of Maki. Honoka tried to talk to the little Maki and said something that is very important. After that Maki remembered something and tried to remember and Honoka was acting that nothing happened. And this is also there also hurting each other feelings in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Honoka and the rest of the muse were having practice in the rooftop. "I feel like someone's missing?" said Honoka while stretching, "Ah, you must be talking about Maki, She's in the music room." said Umi (who is also stretching)."Why?" Honoka asked "I think she said she wanted to take a break from practice."

" _Oh..,I didn't get a chance to see her."_ Honoka thought. Honoka sighed

Umi looked at Honoka.

"Why did you have something to tell her or anything ?"

"It's nothing, Umi-chan can I go to the clinic." said Honoka.

"Okay." Umi said

As Honoka left, "Honoka-chan." said Kotori looked at Umi, worried after the conversation Umi and Honoka had. All of the rest of the muse saw the conversation that Honoka and Umi talked about.

"What do you think about it kayochin nya~." said Rin looking at Hanayo.

"I don't know Rin." said Hanayo "Maki-chan."

*While the muse continued to practised . Honoka*

" _I need to go to the music room."_ She started to rungoing to the music room. After 5 minutes running in the school, She finally arrived at the music room, She was now standing in front of the music room. When she opened the door, She found Maki sleeping on the wall, Honoka was walking to Maki, She kneeled down "Your so cute when you sleeping Maki-chan!"

When Honoka was about to stand up she saw a light from the window "What's that?" , The light was getting bigger, Honoka was shocked when it was getting bigger, She covered her eyes, 3 minutes have past Honoka opened her eyes,Honoka eyes widened, She saw a house "H-how did I end up here, I remember that I was in the music room with Maki-chan,Then there was a light from the window and…" Honoka tried to remember as she put her hands on her head _"Why I can't remember!"_ While Honoka was thinking how she got there, She noticed a sign " A sign." Honoka walked closer to the sign and read the sign.

"Nishikino Household." said Honoka while still looking at the sign " Nishikino, Nishi-AHHH!" The family name of Maki-chan!"

"I wonder how I got here?" Honoka put her fingers on her chin. "Why do I feel so light and why I can't touch the ground?, And why am I always asking questions!" Honoka looked at her feet. Honoka's eyes widened (again) "I'm flying!, Am I dreaming." Honoka pinch herself _Ouch!_ Honoka rub her cheeks (she was flying in the sky, She could see anything.) Honoka saw a figure on the window, the figure was small like a little child. Honoka can't see because she was very far from the ground so she tried to lower herself.

" let's see who's that little child on the window." said Honoka as she lowered herself a little bit.

"A little bit, okay here!, so that I could see the person!"

Honoka was still in the sky. But not far she lowered herself to the figure that was in the window. It was a very familiar figure had a red hair like Maki-chan ( but it was longer a little bit and the figure had a amethyst eyes like Maki-chan, Honoka leaned closer to take a closer look. The figure had hair like Maki and eyes, Honoka saw unrealistic.

"MAKI-CHAN TURNED INTO A CHILD!" said Honoka still shocked what she saw

 **A/N**

 **Guys I'm really sorry about my grammars I'm really bad at english**

 **Someone taught me a little bit from my story "Love"**

 **So I tried my very best on making this one the person who taught me a little is**

 **really good at making Honomaki stories! :)**


	2. Trip 1

"The little red-hair was spacing out, looking at the sky. The ginger-head was outside watching the girl. Honoka was watching little Maki, " What should I do now mama told me to stop playing piano and music." said little Maki who look like she was about to cry, "Maki-chan, So Maki-chan was forced to stop playing piano and music in her life to become a doctor like her parents." said Honoka, The ginger-head tried to come closer but was stop by something."What's going on now, A light? The light from before!" But Honoka was too late, She was caught up by the light.

""What the!" Honoka said covering her eyes from the light. Honoka open her eyes "What was that!" Honoka eyes was open the she looked around to find something strange "Where am I!?" Honoka looked again, She saw a seesaw and a slide and where kids play with sands " Am I in a park!, How did I get her!?" But Honoka saw a figure in the swing, The figure had a red hair, Honoka could tell that it was Maki. But the Maki now was a little older than she saw last, The last was like a 6 yrs old and the Maki now was like 8 yrs old, Maki was sitting in the swing, she was alone and it was almost evening at the time.

"Honoka notice that little Maki was crying " Maki-chan." was Honoka, can all say. Honoka paused, then walked towards to the red-hair."Who are you?" Little Maki asked while wiping her tears. Honoka realized that she was in front of the girl "A name?, let's see." Minutes later Honoka finally said something "Yume, My name is Yume." Honoka lied, "Then why are you here Yume onee-chan?" Little Maki said, "I was just walking around, And then I saw you crying, Did something happen?" said Honoka, "My parents told me to stop piano, So I ran away from home." little Maki said, Honoka eyes widen "YOU RAN AWAY FROM HOME!", The red-hair nodded."" _She ran away from home because her parents told her to stop playing piano, Maki-chan had suffered this when she was a child_.", was all Honoka can say to herself.

"Then Maki-chan, Let's go on a trip!" Honoka said cheerfully " Eh?Yume onee-chan how did you know my name?" Little Maki asked, Honoka realized that she made a mistake to call her by her first name and she forgot to pretend to asked her name, " Actually I heard someone shouted your name the other day hahaha…." Honoka said nervously, "So you live near my house, I don't see you everyday." Little Maki said, Honoka was now sweating "Ah, that's because I don't really go outside very much.", Honoka waited Little Maki to respond " Really.", Honoka felted relieved that the red-hair believed it. " Then!, Let's go!' Honoka said, "R-right now." asked the little girl. "Yup!" Honoka said cheerfully. "Okay, so where are we going Yume onee-chan." Maki asked, as she stand up from the swing.

Honoka reached other hand to Little Maki."Take my hand Maki-chan." Honoka said, Honoka was waiting a response. Maki reached her hand to Honoka "Okay." "Now, Let's go!" Honoka said, who was now running fast, "W-wait, Slow up." Little Maki said, Honoka stop running and turned to Maki, " W-what the, Are we flying?" Maki said, Maki who was looking at the ground looked at Honoka "Yume onee-chan are you the doing this?" Said Maki, Honoka smiled at Maki "Now, Let's go Maki-chan!" said Honoka. While they were running," _Maki-chan suffered many times, Because her parent's told her to stop and inherit her parent's work, I want to help her_." Honoka promised to her self to help Maki.

* * *

Author's Note  
"Guys I'm sorry for my long paragraph it wasn't like if my Google document have not broken  
"so I'm Really sorry for making it short I swear, I would make it long next time


	3. Trip 2 (last trip)

The two of them went to a ice cream shop then flew to a toy shop, Honoka bought little Maki a stuffed toy teady bear. "Maki-chan, Do you want to go somewhere else." Honoka said, they were walking little Maki was holding a teady bear and Honoka was holding Little Maki's hand. ""Yes, where?" little Maki said, Honoka stop and thought where to go, minutes have passed and Honoka was thinking hard where to go, After 1 min Honoka said something "Let's go to the beach!".

"Beach?" Little Maki said, little Maki looked at Honoka with a confused face.

"Yes, The beach!" the ginger said cheerfully, The two of them ran to a darker place to fly. While Honoka was flying with the little red-head, Honoka always thinks of the person that she want to see.

" _Maki-chan."_

The two of them spent one hour to search a beach, Honoka thought one beach and flew over there. After they arrived it was already nighttime and stars were shining brightly.

"Beautiful!" Honoka said, watching the stars seriously " Maki-chan, Do you like star gazing.

"Yes!, I star gaze with my father." Little Maki answered happily, Honoka smiled at little Maki _"She looks so happy_." , Honoka was happy that little Maki was happy. The ginger-head looked at little child who was very happy talking about the stars. Honoka decided to say something,"Maki-chan what if someone confesses her love for you." , little Maki was confused by this question "Confesses her love for me?, What is that?"

"Ah, I guess you are still young for this question." Honoka said, with a guilty faced for asking the question to the child ."Actually, I don't know how to deal that kind of scene." Answered Maki like a mature. Honoka eyes widened by the sudden answer and how the answer was mature like, Honoka looked at little Maki _"Even when you were a child you answer like a mature person."_ , Honoka grin and walked towards little Maki. "Wow!, Maki-chan you answer like an adult." The little red-head blushed at this statement.

While Maki was blushing, Honoka grab little Maki's hands, little Maki blush was gone at long last and looked at the ginger who was holding her hands, "Yume-oneechan?", Honoka paused for a while and finally said something "Maki-chan, what would you do if I were to confess to you.", little Maki was stunt by this question, "but were both girls.", Honoka smiled at little Maki.

" _Maki-chan, if you fell in love with someone it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, but at least you fell in love is always important, but at least you tried to love someone, that someone you love, care and you miss that person everytime you gone home, you think of that person what she's/he's doing, that's how love is."_

Little Maki widened her eyes, How Honoka explain what love is, Maki was stunt , little Maki decided to say something "Yume oneechan." Little Maki smiled at Honoka, "Yes.", Honoka waited the red head "So you love me?" little Maki asked, Now was Honoka turn to reply "Yes, Maki-chan I love you.", A slight blush was seen in Honoka's cheeks. "I LOVE YOU TOO YUME-ONEECHAN!" little Maki was blushing saying this to Honoka, Honoka was shocked when little Maki shouted that she love Honoka "Maki-chan, I love you too." Honoka smiled at little Maki "I love you Maki-chan." Little Maki looked at Honoka and smiled at her. "But I can't stay anymore longer." This caught little Maki attention "W-Why I thought you lived next to my house Yume-oneechan." Little Maki said, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Maki-chan, that's because this is just a dream." Honoka said, who was hurt seeing little Maki crying, She planned this all along while they were having a fun trip. "Yume-oneechan!" little Maki cried, the red hair hugged Honoka tightly "Please don't go!", little Maki didn't let go of Honoka , "there, there Maki-chan." Honoka stroke little Maki's red hair , _"Don't worry Maki-chan, Because you will forget me anyway, close your eyes Maki-chan and don't open your eyes until I say so."_ , little Maki listened to Honoka and closed her eyes, It was night kids should be asleep now, Honoka was waiting if little Maki was asleep, Honoka looked at little Maki _"She looks so cute!, Gooddnight Maki-chan."_ , Now Maki was asleep, Honoka hold Maki tight and flew.

Honoka arrived at the house of the nishikino household, Honoka push the doorbell "who is it?" open the gate. "excuse me, is this your daughter?" Honoka said, pretending to be a stranger holding little Maki in her hands. "Maki!, Honey! We found Maki!", shouted, "Where?!", rushing to the gate "MAKI!" Honoka smiled at them _"Goodbye, Maki-chan."_ , the light appeared again, But I think this is the last one.

* **Honoka's Plan***

" _What if this is because of Maki-chan's dream, dream, DREAM!, that's it this because of Maki-chan dream that means I can control the light that always appearing because I always want to see Maki-chan's past and dreams."_ Honoka stop walking, because she was in a deep thought , "Yume-neechan!" little Maki called Honoka many times, "huh?, Ah, Maki-chan sorry I was in a deep thought." Honoka said, Apologizing many times to Little Maki, "Geez, you should concentrate on entertaining me." Little Maki pouted, little Maki saw a toy store and forced Honoka to buy her a teady bear.

Honoka looked at little Maki who was picking her teady bear, _"What if I confess to Maki-chan in her child form, But it would be great because everyone don't remember their dreams right?, then I'll confess to Maki-chan child form and after that I'm going to move o-."_ Honoka thoughts were interrupted by little Maki calling her to buy the teady bear she picked in the store. After that they leaved the toy store little Maki was happy because Honoka bought her a teady bear that she likes,the two of them were walking through the streets _"Now let's continue, I'm going to confess to the child form of Maki-chan and after that I'm going to move on for Maki-chan, But where am I going to confess to the child."_ Honoka thought for a minute " _AH!, I know the beach!"_

 _A/N_

 **Hi guys kamakura here I can't use the internet completely**

 **our place were having a black out, Because our main electricity powers where there on the place that had an earthquake for 6.5 and there is a schedule for the lights and electricity for our place and other places of our province have no lights yet so I'm really lucky that I live here in the center of our guyz I'm sorry for wrong grammar.**


	4. That's how love works?

A/N

 **And guys *Yume* means DREAM in Japanese**

 **I named Honoka "Yume" because she was inside of the dream of Maki**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter I tried to make it little, little bit longer this time**

* * *

 ***Honoka P.O.V***

" _that's it, It's over now.",_ Honoka closed her eyes as the light begin to swallow her. "At least I saw Maki-chan's dream and past, we even had a trip." Honoka said, she force herself to smile, But instead of smiling, tears were coming out of her eyes.

" _Why am I crying, I already confessed to her but it was her child form, she can't even remember my confession in her dream, I don't want to move on, I love her, but this is the best."_

Honoka was crying, she cried hard even if she was in her room the whole house could hear it (If it's true?). No one could hear the cry of Honoka because she was only surrounded by nothing she was still inside of the light. The light was almost disappearing I think that means, She was going back to her world. The light disappeared suddenly and Honoka fell to a floor

"Ouch!, what the, it disappeared suddenly, I think that was the last time the light will appear. Honoka looked at the room she was in, "The music room!, this where I came, before I got into the dream of Maki-chan!" Honoka said, she was shocked that she still there, But she was more shocked that Maki was still in the room. _"Maki-chan."_ Honoka walked towards Maki "Maki-chan, Wake up now it's almost night." Honoka tried to wake up Maki, Honoka shaked Maki many times.

 ***Maki's P.O.V"**

"Mhm, yeah, yeah, I'm going to wake up now, So will you stop shaking me." Maki said, She was half asleep, so she could know who was shaking "Mm, is that you Honoka?" Maki said, she was (doing that kind of thing that anime characters when they wake up)

"Yes, Its me." Honoka replied, looking at me.

"I saw you sleeping here and I couldn't resist seeing your cute sleeping face Maki-chan!" ,Honoka said, cheerfully who was now helping Maki getting up. By the time Maki was standing she said.

"W-What the heck are you saying." Maki was now blushing _"What, Why am I blushing?, and why do I feel happy, when Honoka said I was cute."_

"Ehehe~" Honoka was walking out of the room, like nothing happen, Maki was standing in the music room thinking of the thought why was she happy when Honoka said she was cute.

"Maki-chan?" Honoka came back to the room, Maki snap when Honoka called her. "Are you okay Maki-chan?" Honoka looked at Maki, looking if something is wrong.

Maki was as red as tomato, Honoka was looking at her , _"Honoka is looking at me, Why is my heart beating faster?"_ Maki looked away from Honoka's baby blue eyes, "It's nothing." Maki lied "let's go,I think their waiting for us." Maki said, she did her signature pose *the tsundere pose*. Honoka nodded.

 ***In front of the gate where the member of muse were waiting for the two of them.***

"Oh, their back." Eli said, Now Umi was the first one to approach Honoka "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Umi shouted, Honoka flinched "U-um, my stomach ache were worse than I thought, S-so I took a rest in the clinic." Honoka lied, shivering if Umi would believe the lie "Eh?, Then why are you in the music room, when I woke up?" Maki said, wearing a confused face, Honoka flinched for the second, Honoka face her worst face, An angry Umi "HONOKA!", Honoka tried to run for her life, but failed she was caught by Umi. "W-Wait, Umi-chan, I did go to the music room but before I got there, I was in the clinic!" Honoka said, _"I'm sorry, Umi-chan but I can't tell you the truth is."_ Honoka looked at Kotori, Kotori looked at Honoka and saw the face that Honoka is making " _Kotori-chan, HELP ME."_ Kotori sighed, "Now, Now, Umi-chan at least Honoka-chan woke Maki-chan, it is almost night, So it was right to woke Maki-chan." Kotori said, Umi looked at Honoka "sigh, alright, just text me if you are gonna take a nap or rest in the clinic." Umi said, Honoka was glad that Kotori was here for her. " Now, let's go home it's almost night time." Eli said, looking at her cellphone to know what's the time,"Let's go home nya~." Rin said, happily.

The nine of them were walking together, but part ways after. Maki, Hanayo and RIn were left "Nee, nee~, Hanayo-chan, let's go to a ramen shop." Rin said, "But Rin, Umi-chan said that let's not eat too much." Hanayo said, wearing a worried face. "Then let's not eat too much nya~"Rin said, "How about you Maki-chan, do you want to come with us?" She looked at Maki. Maki sigh "Okay.", Rin jumped at Maki "yay!, Maki-chan's coming with us nya~". Rin hugged Maki, "stop it Rin, I-I can't breathe.", Rin let go of Maki, "Oh, sorry.", Rin got back to Hanayo _"those two are always close, I wonder how did they got in long."_ Maki looked at the two, just when a headache came into Maki-chan's head , " _Argh, my head hurts."_ Maki stopped walking, She couldn't help the pain,

" _Maki-chan, I love you."_ , Then Maki widened her eyes as she heard, the word "I love you." , Maki tried to remember again, She saw a ginger head and a baby blue eyes in front her. Maki knew who the person is. "Honoka?", Maki looked at the ground, "Did Honoka confessed to me, When I was a child, But how?, that's impossible."

"Maki-chan!" Rin shouted, Maki snapped, "are you okay?, you were spacing out a while ago."

"I-It's nothing." Maki lied, "I'm sorry, But I just remembered that Mama told me to go home early, I'm really sorry!" Maki said, Hanayo and Rin forgived Maki, Maki left the two girls and ran to her house. Maki arrived, and when she just arrived, she opened the door and ran to her room, "Maki?" Mrs. Nishikino was in the living room watching TV.

Maki was in her room. The room was bigger than an ordinary high school girl had. "It can't be, I could not believe that Honoka could go back to the past, But I remembered that I was dreaming about my past and the person who took me into a trip, now that I remembered that person looked like Honoka and that person took me into a beach and confess to me." Maki tried to remember harder, but can't anymore, she didn't even know if that person is girl or a boy.

" _Maki-chan, if you fell in love with someone it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, but at least you fell in love is always important, but at least you tried to love someone, that someone you love, care and you miss that person everytime you gone home, you think of that person what she's/he's doing, that's how love is."_

Maki's eyes widened as she remember this statement. "That's how love is?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So everyone this still short for you and for me It's still very short, Like I said a little little bit longer, So I'm gonna try making the next chapter a long one. And by the our place electricity came back. I could update every chapter every week or a month**


	5. How did you catch a cold?

"Huh?, Honoka is not here with you guys." Maki said, just arrived in the clubroom. "Actually, Honoka-chan caught a cold, her mother told us." Kotori said, "Mmph!, that girl is so careless!" Umi said, "Just how did she even caught a cold, it's not even raining yesterday!" she complained, "Now, now Umi-chan." Kotori tried to calm down Umi "It's rare that Maki-chan would ask if Honoka is here nya~" Rin said, Maki blushed "It's not I'm worried or something!"

"Then, how about we visit her today, we don't even have practice today."Nozomi suggested, "That's a good idea!" Kotori said, agreeing to Nozomi's suggestion "But in a one condition." Everyone looked at her, "what is it?" Nozomi smirked,"I want Maki-chan to take care of Honoka this night!" Nozomi pointed at Maki, "What!?", Everyone now looked at Maki "W-What the heck are you talking, why should be the one to take care of Honoka!" Maki complained, "Yeah, why Maki, Nozomi?" Eli asked, "Well, that's because Maki-chan's parents are doctor right?, And she will inherit her parents hospital so she should know how to cure someone with a cold quick." Nozomi said, she smirked at Maki, Maki was now irratated "What the hell do you mean, Nozomi!" Maki said, She looked at Nozomi. "Then how about this?" Nozomi pulled out of a pile of sticks, "If the stick has a red mark on it, that person loses and will take care of Honoka!" Nozomi said, now holding the sticks.

"Do we really have to do this." Nico said, she picked a stick from Nozomi's hand. Next was Kotori "I don't really know?" she said, she picked a stick. And then Rin "But it's okay for me nya~" then also picked a stick. The next one was Umi, Hanayo, Eli, then Nozomi, and lastly Maki. _"I want to go home now!"_ that's all she could say to herself.

In the end, Maki had the stick that has a red mark on it, All of them was settle now and decided to go Honoka's house. While the members of the muse were walking _"Argh!, why did I have to be the one to take care of Honoka!"_ Maki complained to herself. The muse was now at Honoka's house. "Now everyone, the rest of muse will only visit Honoka and after Maki will take care of Honoka, Okay!" Nozomi said, she smirked at Maki " _Argh, I want to punch her!"_ Maki was irritated by how the senior was doing to her. "Now let's go!" Rin said, as she opened the door Honoka's mother greeted the muse "Welcome, oh it's Honoka's friends." Mrs. Kousaka said, as she welcomes them, she also said that Honoka is asleep, so the muse walked upstairs quietly and opened the door of the room of Honoka.

The rest of the muse were chatting in a quiet voice and after 15 mins the rest of the muse left the room and go home already, and lastly Nozomi was the last one to leave the leave the room, she was about to open the door and stopped herself and looked at Maki "What." Maki said, she looked at Nozomi in a serious way, Nozomi smirked at her " _Good luck Maki-chan eheh~"_ Nozomi gave a thumbs up " _What the heck is wrong with that person's brain, is she insane, she even smirked at me like 2 or 3 times already!?"_ Maki just sighed and faced reality "Oh, right I have to text Mama that I will stay at Honoka's home." Maki pulled out her cell phone from her bag and typed." Maki was now done texting her mother and now she will start taking care of Honoka. First she check Honoka's fever, by putting her hand on Honoka's forehead "Huh, why is her fever high!?" Maki walked out of the room and walked fast downstairs and asked if Mrs. Kousaka has a thermometer. And came back as soon as she can, she put thermometer inside the mouth of Honoka and waited for a minute .After a minute the thermometer made a sound _teeet teeet_ (if that's how thermometer sounds). Maki's eyes widened.

"41.40 degrees!?" Maki was shocked, she looked at the ginger lying in the bed _"Just how did she get a high fever!?"_ It wasn't even raining yesterday and how come Honoka has a fever?, Maki saw a towel and covered it in water, then putted in Honoka forehead. Honoka was breathing fast, we know that her body is very hot right now. After that she continue to wet the towel and putted it again in Honoka's forehead. She did it many times.. 30 minutes have passed. Honoka's mother went to the room and give Maki dinner and water. "Maki-chan, will you wake up Honoka and feed her." Maki nodded, Honoka's mother gave her the dinner and the medicines. Mrs. Kousaka left the room, Maki moved closer to Honoka and checked her temprerature, Honoka's breathing was now normal her temprerature decrease to 38.35 degrees. Maki shake Honoka many times and didn't woke up "HONOKA!, WAKE UP!" Maki shouted, this time Honoka stood up,"I'm awake, I'm awake." Honoka said, Honoka was half asleep "it's time for dinner!" Maki said, Honoka rubbed her eyes "Is that you, Maki-chan?" Honoka was now fully awake "Yeah, it's me." Maki said, "Here, your dinner, now say ahhh~" Maki was waiting for Honoka to eat it. Honoka blushed a little bit.

"Ahhh~" Maki also blush, when Honoka ate the food. _"I shouldn't have did that!"_ after that the two of them didn't spoke to each other. the two of them were silent after that. The two of them were having an awkward moment. "Ah…eh…let's see…the food were delicious!" Honoka was the first one to talk."ah…Mmh." Maki just nodded "then here Maki-chan, say ahh~" Honoka suggested, she hesitated a little bit. Maki blushed hard she was as red as a tomato. Honoka can also be seen blushing "C-come on, Maki-chan." Honoka was now sweating. " _God, please help me about this awkward moment."_ The two of them were now sweating. "Then I'll take it." Maki just accept just to get out of the awkward moment. Maki continued to feed Honoka. After they ate their dinner, "By the way Maki-chan, why are you here anyway by yourself?" Honoka asked, Maki sighed "It was Nozomi's fault, she plan all this." Maki continued her story. Then after that Honoka went back to sleep and Maki continue to take care of Honoka. Now Honoka was full because of dinner, she was now dreaming "B-bread…." Honoka said, dreaming, Maki just looked at Honoka and said "she really is a child." Maki giggled.

"Maki-chan.." Maki's eyes widened and turned to Honoka.

" _Maki-chan, I miss you."_

Maki blushed, "What the heck are you saying, you dense idiot!", Suddenly Honoka grabbed Maki, Maki was paralyzed, Honoka kissed Maki's hand "Your hand is so soft Maki-chan~" Maki was all red now. "W-whaat, Honoka!" she said, Honoka smiled and hold Maki's hand tightly. Maki was a little bit shocked and paralyzed, but is calm after 3 minutes, She looked at Honoka sleeping face, she was holding Maki's hand tightly, Maki closed her eyes. Maki leaned closer to Honoka, and kiss softly her forehead. _"Idiot.",_ Maki smiled at Honoka _"I think I like you, But it's not love yet."_ She said to herself. _"I want to see your smile even more, I want you to see you every day."_

 **[-x-x-x]**

"Argh, My head hurts." Honoka said, she rubbed her and she notice that she feel like she's holding something, she looked down and saw a hand "Mm… who's hand is this?" She could see a red-head sleeping beside her bed, she know this person "MAKI-CHAN!?" Maki was now awake, because Honoka was shouting first thing in the morning "Yes, what is it?" Maki said, "Why am I holding your hand, when I was sleeping!?" Honoka asked, "Ah..that's bec-" Maki remembered what happened last night. Maki was blushing when she remembered the whole thing "Ah…Its nothing, you just grabbed my hand and thought It was little toy or something." Honoka just nodded "O-okay." Honoka said, she grabbed her phone and said "EHH!, Maki-chan, we're gonna be late for school!" Maki's eyes widened and looked at her phone "You're right!, we're almost gonna be late, but it's Saturday, Idiot." Maki said, "Oh, that's right, I forgot." Honoka scratch her head, "Ah, that's right I forgot to check your temprepature, Here." Maki said, she grabbed the thermometer, then leaned towards to Honoka. After a minute "Now, your temprepature is 36.14 degrees, okay your cold is gone." Maki said, Honoka was glad to hear about it.

"Thanks to you Maki-chan." Honoka said, she smiled at Maki.

"It's nothing." Maki said, she has a bit of a red in her cheeks.

"By the way Honoka?" Maki asked, she looked at Honoka seriously.

"Y-yes, Maki-chan?" Honoka was nervous, because Maki was staring at her.

"Where did you get your cold?, it didn't even rain yesterday." Honoka was paralyzed. 'Ah..eto.."

* * *

 **AN**

 **S-sorry for the wrong grammar every one i made this chap at 12 to 2 am**

 **So this is all i can say now.**


	6. Be careful with your health next time

"Um..actually….yesterday." Honoka said, she hesitated a bit but was in serious face. Maki was now curious. "Actually, the reason why I caught a cold is because…."Honoka said, "Because of what?" Maki asked.

"I got wet yesterday while I was going home!" Honoka said Maki froze.

"What happen yesterday?" Maki looked at Honoka.

"Actually yesterday." Honoka said, trying to remember what happened yesterday. _"It was after school was over, so I was thinking I could go home alone and pass by some lake near and seat around and enjoy the view of the sunset and then there was a kid playing with a ball, then the ball got into the lake the kid tried to get it, the child didn't know how to swim, so he almost got drown, the lake was very quiet with just only few people, no one was able to see the child and I was the only one saw the child drowning the mother of the child was talking with her friend they were far they couldn't see what was going on, so I tried to-"_ Honoka was cut off by Maki,

"Tried to save the child" Maki said, finishing Honoka sentence. Honoka nodded. "Then after that I got really wet and I didn't bring any extra clothes, so I got home really soak up." continue Honoka, "That's how I got my fever."

Maki didn't say anything, until Maki sighed and sat in front of Honoka, Suddenly Maki hugged Honoka tightly. Honoka eyes widened, pretty much shocked what was happening.

" _Please don't make me worry about you idiot."_ Maki said, Honoka could see Maki was really worried about her. Honoka return the hug. They embrace each other. A child appeared on Honoka's mind" _Yume-oneechan!"_ she remembered a red head girl. Honoka stopped moving. "Honoka?" Maki asked, Honoka realized that she promised to herself to stop loving Maki and just be friends with her. She already confessed to Maki's child form, she was satisfied with it. "It's nothing." Honoka said, Honoka pushed Maki "Honoka?"

Honoka ignored Maki and walked to the door "Maki-chan." She looked at Maki "Do you want to eat breakfast." Honoka smiled at Maki. _"Yeah, sure."_ Maki replied. The two went down to eat breakfast.

* * *

 **[x-x-x-]**

"Thank you for the food." Honoka said, finishing her breakfast.

"Thank you for the food." Maki said, also finishing her breakfast.

"Ah, Honoka will you please wash the dishes." Mrs. Kousaka said, "I'm going to take a little nap in the living room."

"Okay!" Honoka replied, "I'm going to help too." Maki said, "What!?, why you're the guest so why would you do chores in other house." Honoka said, "Why? Maki-chan."

"It's nothing, I just wanted to do something!." Maki pouted, Honoka giggled.

"L-Let's go!" Maki said, going to the kitchen. "Hehe~, Maki-chan is so cute~" As Maki heard this, her face was now red, Maki was flustered. Honoka could see Maki flustered but pretend not to see it. "W-What are you saying, I don't get it? _"_ Maki said, Maki's blush was slowly fading away.

"And by the way make sure to take care of your health."

"Oh~, is Maki-chan worried about me hehe~" Honoka teased Maki. "W-What!?"

Honoka laughed at Maki "Will you stop laughing at me!" Honoka continue to laugh "Argh, Honoka!" Maki was embarrassed, she covered her face. Honoka stopped laughing, Honoka walked towards Maki "Haha, Maki-chan you're very cute when you're embarrassed." And pat her head. Just when someone interrupt them.

"Ahem!," Mrs. Kousaka looked at the love birds. "I thought the two of you were washing the dishes, Instead of washing the dishes the two you of were just flirting here." As the two heard flirting the two of them blushed and Honoka quickly putted her hand down. "We weren't flirting at all." Honoka said, Maki eyes widened and looked at Honoka. _"Weren't flirting at all huh, that could make sense she was just teasing me at all."_ The redhead lip's curled downwards. Honoka saw Maki sad face _"Maki-chan?"_ Honoka thought why Maki was making a sad face _"Why is Maki-chan wearing that sad face, I don't want to see her like that but I didn't said anything wrong_."

"Eh, I thought the two of you were dating already, so that's why I thought the two were flirting." Honoka and Maki froze. "W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ." Mrs. Kousaka giggled at the two that were blushing.

"Really~" grinned at the two, "WE'RE NOT DATING AT ALL." Honoka and Maki said together. "Alright alright now you two wash the dishes." Honoka and Maki quickly walked going to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Maki-chan about my mother." Honoka said, rubbing a plate using a towel to get the plate to be clean. "it's okay." Maki quickly said, washing the plates.

"But it's your fault that your mother said that thing to us." She says

"Why?, is it my fault."

Maki stopped washing the plate "Because you were teasing me long!"

"Hehehe~, because Maki-chan is cute when embarrassed~" Honoka said, "Why do you keep saying that!" Honoka froze and looked at Maki in the eyes.

" _Because I love you, no because I loved you."_

"Honoka?" Maki called, _"Is there something bothering Honoka."_ She thought

"Because I like Maki-chan, hehe~" Honoka said, Maki knew that Honoka meant that in a friendly way, Maki sighed.

They continued what they were doing; they were silent at first just when Honoka broke that silent.

"Maki-chan, do you like someone."Honoka suddenly asked, "W-what are you even asking about, of course I don't have someone I like." Maki said, washing the last plate.

" _Maki-chan, do you believe that you'll fall for the most unexpected person that you thought you'll never love that person in a romantic way."_

Maki eyes widened and after a while she remembered something " if you fell in love with someone it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, but at least you fell in love is always important, but at least you tried to love someone, that someone you love, care and you miss that person everytime you gone home, you think of that person what she's/he's doing, that's how love is." Maki said, Honoka eyes widened, Honoka was shocked.

" _She remembered!, how could she remember, I thought that was a dream!?"_ Honoka was now confused.

"Maki-chan where did you get that saying?" Honoka asked, "I don't know it just came to my mind." Honoka was curios " _how could she remember it."_

"But I remembered a person saying that." Maki continued.

"Who was that person Maki-chan."

"I don't know but know I remember it there was a person who was very close to me when I was 7 or 8 years old."

"What kind of person was she/he."

"Actually that person was a she I could remember saying onee-chan to that person but she was also older than me, I think she was wearing a high school uniform, the uniform was almost the same as the otonokizaka school uniform." Maki said.

" _Crap, what if she also remembered that I confessed to her."_ Honoka was panicking, she was sweating. "Why are you sweating so much Honoka?"

"I-It's nothing, continue Maki-chan." Honoka replied.

"She was very a nice person, she treated me ice cream, She even bought me a stuffed toy and I remembered that she wanted to go a beach nearby and we did found a beach nearby but I don't know what kind of transportation we used to get there." Honoka was listening, her heart was beating fast. "Why do you even want to know who that person is." Maki asked Honoka, "Um, Nothing I was just wandering if that person was the one who said that saying to you."

"Actually the person did." Maki said, "Wha-, when?"

"My memory is scrambled, so I don't really know when she said that to me and I don't really remember her face." Honoka was relief when Maki said she doesn't remember her face.

After Honoka clean the last plate. The two of them head to Honoka's room "Are you sure you're going to leave Maki-chan, you could stay here." Honoka said, "Are you stupid, what am I an adopted child besides my work here is done." Maki replied,

"Booo~" Honoka pouted, "You were just here because Nozomi-chan ordered that you'll take care of me."

"And also I have to go home now, I have to do my homeworks." Maki said, Honoka just let it go and nodded. Maki began to walk and soon heard a shouting

"Bye Maki-chan!"

Maki sighed, blushing because the ginger shouted her name loudly.

"Goodbye, Idiot." Maki murmured.

* * *

 **Ah! sorry if I made you wait I was thinking a plot for the two of them in this chapter so did you like it. or did you enjoyed it please don't mind the mistakes.**


End file.
